warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:General patton 101/101st ghost regiment
AND ABOUT THE CANON STUFF I AM WORKING TO FIX IT SO IT IS WITH CANON GUIDELINES ETC JUST GIVE ME TIME!!AND THANKS FOR THE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISMand someinfo i found from other people but i moved around abit ''being reworked completely doing it all from scratch ' ' note:none of of this really happened in 40k not really happened its just out my own game play and knowledge(hope its allowed) and i acknowledge the pictures arnt mine they blong to the people who created them an trade marked them i am just using them. - '"If a cry for help in the field of battle or an invasion or even possibly evacuation is needed the 101st ghosts 'shall heed the call we shall appear over the planet or objective in force!. We shall show the enemy unbreakable strength and unbreakable will power!. When fallen guardsmen look upon the verge of defeat they shall look upon the skies and see the 101sts imperial navy send down its might and with that might comes us, men! We are one of the emperors finest guard armies ever to serve the holy imperium of man we shall do our duty in his name and in the Imperium’s!.... We will show the other guardsmen Regiments we are worthy of their respect!....If any of you are found to be cowards and shaming the 101st we will deal with you swiftly and without mercy i promise you that ,in the heat of battle you all will fight to the last man! you will die standing it is what the Imperial Guard does best we die standing and we die fighting and we would have it no other way and before you fall men make sure you killed as many heretics as possible. We are the hammer of the emperor and we shall heed this title now when your time comes to go off to battle and die , let the Emperors will fill your hearts with his strength and use it to snatch victory from the enemy! no enemy shall stand before us neither will an deamons who dare march on us and in every case....each and every one of you must be an army in your own right you must hold the line and push on to the objective regardless of any circumstance in battle we are the 101st ghosts and today is new dawn for the Imperium!"~~governor general Patton Jarod addressing the 101st cadian as a whole at the fortress base on the staging ground known as cylurious regimental founding of the 101st ghosts With total war raging on all fronts the imperium saw a grave need for a new skilled regiment one that could if possible take minimal losses in battle and do the job to 100% effectiveness,when it was settled the high lords looked to a baron planet that has seemed to be hidden in imperial records,the planet "cylurious deadland" or as it said in bold on the record "the land of the ghosts" the record stated that they had an agreement 200 years after the horus heresy and the emporers stasis , to give continues supplies of men and equipment to the imperium. To which has not been upholded but they had small feeble contacts there so they sent adeptus administrum representitives to the planet to which they were met by soldiers who were silent and deadly they were ambushed them and had them at gun point , but a man wearing ghostly camo armour came out and let them into there underground headquearters and they were offered into signing the treaty again and to start producing the regiment for the war or perish , patton accepted this and the 101st ghost regiment starts to be planned and formed. the land of the ghosts the world cylurious deadland history all about stealth warfare and tacking on big objectives with minimal force, the ghosts have been around since 200 years after the horus heresy and the world of cylurious is covered in seemingly big neat cities with sphires and complete buildings, built by tech preists and engineers of great skill. o the soldiers of cylurious are often started training after 7 years of birth ''being reworked completely Category:Blog posts